one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Snap Claw
"GRAAGHHH!!! RGARHHAHARGG!!!!" - Snap Claw, Being Formed. Snap Claw (スナップクロー, Sunappukurō) is a Demon Level Monster who was created during an experiment with ghoul energy and DNA Manipulation, as well as a former hero. As a Demon level Monster, Snap Claw is incredibly powerful. However, his threat level underestimates his abilities, as he borders on Dragon Threat in terms of lethality. Personality Snap Claw is extremely wild and savage, as well as being extremely unpredictable. Upon first notice, Snap Claw will charge with such speed and fury that no one has been able to land the first blow on him. Tying in with his personality, Snap Claw is unable to be intimidated, as attempts to do so simply end up with Snap being irritated and beating the snot out of the intimidator immediately. He is capable of holding a conversation, but he never chooses to do so while fighting, making various snarls, screeches, roars and growls instead. Backstory Snap Claw wasn't always a monster. The Demon Level Threat was once an S-Class Rank 4 hero named Komodo. During a mission to find the House of Evolution, Komodo was captured and thoroughly experimented on by the very organisation he was searching for. No one heard his screams for help. No Backup came to rescue him. Nobody came for the Rank 4. After Many Years, Komodo went under the final experiment before breaking out and laying waste to the association. Ghoul Energy is an unstable form of matter, strong enough to overpower Espers... But also destroy those who are not worthy. Ghoul Energy was inserted into Komodo, causing his body to undergo massive changes. At first, His body starts tearing apart by the sudden amount of energy... but that's when things began to change. Komodo stopped screaming, his body slowly repairing damage. His able eye went under a powerful transformation, The sclera becoming black, red cracks emanating form the pupil. He had become Snap Claw. The Monster tore itself free and laid waste to the research room, decimating the Dr. Genus clones before escaping to the world above. Things have changed. Appearance Snap Claw has an extremely monstrous figure. Parts of his body are scarred, revealing metal "Ribs" Underneath. His right eye is red with a black scerla, his left being severely scarred. His arms are torn up and withered from constant use, giving them an appearance similar to Nightmare Foxy's arms. Snap Claw tends to fight with his position slumped into a quadruped state, which is a good reason for his legs to be slightly shorter, as it is uncomfortable walk on all fours when your legs are too high. Snap Claw's body is torn and scarred, revealing muscle. The crazy thing is, these scars are natural, formed during the monster's creation. Physiology Due to extreme DNA manipulation, Snap Claw's physiology is like no other creature known. His skeletal system is tough, really tough, in order to accommodate for the creature's erratic movment. The bones appear to have evolved to avoid smacking into each other, having fibers holding them in place, again, because of the creature. His muscular system is well defined... on the surface. His Muscles can survive extreme tension without being torn, which explains how you could twist his wrist and he wouldn't feel much pain. They also can survive being torn into pieces, regenerating in a few moments. An amazing feat is that they also aren't effected by paralysing moves, due to being wired rather uniquely. His Nervous system is mostly unaffected, being the same as most humans, if not more sensitive. His reflex range is way beyond a normal humans, often reacting without even seeing or smelling the opponent. One unique thing about Snap Claw is his carnivorous behaviour, hunting down other monsters for food. Powers and Abilities * Mental Savagery: Snap Claw is extremely savage and angry, near 24/7. His Brain's functions have been warped during his creation, creating a nigh-unstoppable murder machine. Due to changes in how his brain works, Snap Claw has gained multiple abilities that almost no one can understand... Except his Creators, but they're dead. ** Sound-Based Intimidation: Snap Claw roars like a train about to run you over. His intimidation tactics don't involve glances or anything subtle, he just roars. A Deafening, Blinding, really Loud roar. This wards off threats he either doesn't want to fight or decides to spare. ** Extreme Adaptation: Snap Claw can adapt to nearly everything. For example, if a strategy his crazy brain has concocted doesn't work, Snap Claw can think on his feet and dodge blows before landing a powerful Scythe Uppercut. * Toxic Saliva: Very Much like a Komodo Dragon, Snap Claw's saliva is toxic. He uses this to his advantage in combat. The House of Evolution has recorded it's PH to reach 0, which is bizarre considering the fact his mouth isn't even melting. ** Poison Spray: A Gland within the monster's mouth allows it to fire a stream of poison in a scatter shot fashion. Often using this to blind opponents before rushing in with an attack, the Monster is capable of outputting enough poison to fill an olympic pool before tiring. * Bio Organic Manipulation: Snap Claw can transform parts of his body into weapons or defensive items. This makes him very versatile when it comes to his fighting options. It can take numerous forms of different weapons, and is Snap Claw's trademark. ** Bio Scythe: By manipulating the cells on his right arm, Snap Claw can transform his arm into a scythe strong enough to cut through Titanium. The edge has a jagged formation, allowing it to tear up flesh rather than cleanly cut through, causing more damage. ** Bio Shield: By creating plates on his arm, Snap Claw can absorb almost all manner of blows, from Electricity, To Flame, To even Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches. However, they have a limit, and blows that clock in with 6,000,000,000 N will be able to break his Bio Shield. ** Kagune: In extreme situations, Snap Claw can take a page out of Tokyo Ghoul's book and create weaponry. From the versatile Rinkaku, Defense Oriented Koukaku, Speed based Ukaku, or the Jack Bikaku, Snap Claw can replicate these for some serious damage that can injure even S-Class heroes. * Enhanced Speed: Fast Enough to create afterimages, Snap Claw is extremely fast. Faster than Saitama, even. He can dodge something as large as Boros's Beam by sidestepping, and rush down Tatsumaki before she even has a chance to use a psychic power. * Psychic Immunity: With a warped mind set, Snap Claw is immune to esper abilities. He is unable to be lifted off the ground, or moved at all by telekinesis. Snap Claw is also capable of breaking psychic barriers by just roaring, showing just how powerful he is. ** Mind Control Immunity: His brain structure is immune to being linked up with a hive mind-set or being Controlled. Thus, he is capable of beating Do-S or other monsters that utilise Mind Control in battle, as this is an extension of his Psychic Immunity. Espers, Run or hide, There is no stopping Snap Claw * Camouflage Disruption: Snap Claw can disable foes that have camouflaged with their surroundings by roaring. While he can't reveal stealth fields, Snap Claw doesn't need to, as his roars can cause more than enough damage to a lot of abilities. * Teleportation: Snap Claw is fast. VERY fast. He's even faster with his ability to teleport. When he starts fragmenting, it isn't because he's falling apart, but because he's about to surprise attack you. He can teleport out of harm's way if he can't speed away from it, and this comes in handy when he's fighting speedy opponents. * Enhanced Strength: Strong enough to break past a Psychic Barrier by walking through it, Snap Claw can lift up the combined Blue Whale, a Bus, a Sperm Whale, an Elephant and an airbus without breaking his bones. This allows him to deal blows that can rival Heat-Chill's Power Suit's Megaton Punch. * Enhanced Durability: You could drop a Tank on Snap Claw and he'd be able to shrug off the blow. Due to his unique physiology, Snap Claw can take the strongest of blows. Even if a giant tried to crush him, the Giant would find his fingers bleeding. He's so durable that he could be dropped from SPACE and survive the fall. * Self-Harm Empowerment: By cracking his fingers, or biting his hand, Snap Claw can raise his stats so much that Saitama is going to have a fun time battling him. While this allows him to deal extreme amounts of damage in a relatively short amount of time, It tires him out quite fast, even with his high stamina. Fighting Style Snap Claw uses a fighting style dubbed by the Hero Association as "Light God". Using his speed to confuse opponents, the Demon threat is capable of fighting even the strongest of heroes or monsters and defeat them. * Scythe Uppercut (上のカッコいい, Ue no kakkoī')': By Slashing upward with his scythe arm, the opponent is sent flying. This can be linked to another move to create a really powerful Juggle Combo. * Demon Shockwave (悪魔ショックウェーブ, Akuma shokkuu~ēbu')': When Snap Claw has absorbed a major amount of organic matter, His skin will begin to turn red before an explosion of venom engulfs the area. This will poison anyone close by, Including fellow monsters. * Surpise Attack ( 奇襲, Kishū')': Snap Claw charges at the opponent, before flaking away. He appears on top and slams their head into the ground before impaling a Scythe into their body. This move requires presice timing, and can break most defensive moves. * Roar Of The Savage (野蛮人の咆哮 Yaban hito no hōkō): Snap Claw screeches, empowering his rage. * Hell Barrage (地獄砲撃, Jigoku hōgeki'): '''Snap Claw rushes the opponent, tripping them up before pinning them to the ground. This makes them sitting ducks for Snap Claw to repeatedly slash and hack at them. Former Life Mode "I thought being a hero meant something. I guess this is what heroes really are: Scum." - Snap Claw, becoming Komodo once again. Sometimes, a Hero must fight a Hero. Snap Claw knows this all too well, as he once was a hero named Komodo, so named for his experience in Venom. Snap Claw syncs himself back to reality, becoming the hero that went AWOL during a mission: Komodo. While in this form, Snap-Claw becomes a High Dragon, Low God level threat. No longer with the Hero Association, Komodo battles heroes, attacking heroes of all rank and class, often killing them. * '''Machine Gun Blow': Komodo grabs an Uzi SMG and fires three short bursts, before transforming his right arm into a massive claw and grabbing his opponent. He then slams them up and down before throwing them up in the air and firing his SMG again. * Springlock: Komodo grows a massive Rinkaku tail, using it to grab opposing heroes and trapping them inside. Once they are trapped, Komodo breaks his index finger and the hero starts getting torn apart from the inside out. As their body is destroyed, Komodo slams the tail around before releasing the hero trapped and firing a Desert Eagle at their severely damaged body. Trivia * Snap Claw's skill is that of a Dragon Level Threat * No living being on Earth has been able to land the first blow on Snap Claw. * According to investigation reports ** Snap Claw resides in the City Z uninhabited zone and frequently battles Genos. ** Snap Claw's bestial form arises only when something initiates his able eye's transformation. ** Snap Claw has survived an encounter with Saitama. * Snap Claw was based off of Nightmare Foxy, Ken Kaneki, and Venom. * Snap Claw was a military project, his initial name being Experiment No. 626 ** While no one knows why Snap Claw was created, it is suspected that the project involved eradicating extremely high level threats that take Multiple S-Class heroes to beat, which explains Snap Claw's Skill and prowess.